Tribulaciones de unos ex basketbolistas
by kurenaix1
Summary: Antes prodigios del basketball , Hoy personas normales con vidas corrientes. Nadie dijo que tener a esas pequeñas personitas seria Fácil. Advertencia: Mpreg : embarazo masculino Parejas: Kagami x Kuroko Midorima x Takao Murasakibara x Akashi Aomine x Kise Himuro x Izuki Mención: Miyaji x Kotaro


**Los Pequeños Bomberos.**

Domingo en la mañana luego de una agotadora semana de trabajo por fin no tenía que levantarse temprano, la alarma sonó a las 7 AM pero solo se molesto en pararla ya que podría seguir durmiendo, se acomodo en sus suaves y cálidas sabanas para disponerse a descansar nuevamente, Kagami roncaba a su lado, estaba a punto de entrar al sueño cuando de pronto algo hizo que se sobresaltara.

-AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- un fuerte grito, seguido de pasitos que corrían por el pasillo, se levantó con desgano a ver qué era lo que sucedía, miró y se dio cuenta que sus pequeños hijos corrían y gritaban al parecer Jugando a eso que tanto detestaba que hicieran. No podía estar pasándole esto, no en el único día libre que tenía.

-Jun, Tetsuo ¿que están haciendo? Es muy temprano

-Tetsuo y yo jugamos a los bomberos

-¡!Mi casha she quema Oto-chan ¡!- Gritó el más pequeño muy metido en el papel de víctima de incendio.

-Si Oto-chan yo estaba yendo a apagar el incendio

Sus dos Hijos de cuatro y dos años y medio, Tetsuo el menor de apariencia tranquila muy parecido a Kuroko su cabello celeste y sus ojos del color de su padre Taiga, Jun el mayor con una personalidad muy abierta y sociable que nadie sabía de donde había sacado. Físicamente se parecía mucho a Kagami su cabello rojo y negro pero sus ojos eran de su madre celestes como el cielo.

-¿Saben que es muy temprano para andar jugando? ¿Por qué no se van a dormir un rato más? Oto-san y Oto-chan están muy cansados, además ya saben que no me agrada que jueguen a ese tipo de cosas.

Kuroko odiaba que jugarán a los bomberos y peor aún era cuando su hijo mayor le contaba de sus ganas de seguir la profesión de su padre, eso sí era un abominación, amaba a Kagami pero si había algo que le disgustaba de él era su horrible y peligroso trabajo, para el resto de la población era un héroe pero para él el empleo de Taiga empleo era la probabilidad de perderlo, moría de angustia cada vez que sabía que su esposo iba a atender una emergencia.

-Pero Tetsu Oto-chan debo entrenar, cuando grande seré bombero igual que mi Oto-san Taiga

-Sobre mi cadáver serás eso, vas a estudiar y a tener un trabajo no peligroso donde estés seguro y yo sepa que llegaras a los 30 sin morir, cualquier cosa menos Bombero.

-Pero…

-Yo voy a sher pocilia como mi tío Mine-acotó el pequeño peliceleste Haciendo que Kuroko apretara los dientes de rabia, Aomine Daiki uno de sus mejores amigos también tenía un trabajo peligroso y a la vez admirado por sus retoños.

-Ni de broma Tetsuo, Ya me están colmando la paciencia se van a dormir ahora.

Los cargo a los dos y los llevó hasta su habitación, envidiaba a Taiga quien seguía roncando parecía que ni la caída de un misil despertaría a ese hombre. Los acostó a ambos cada uno en su cama y los cubrió con sus mantitas.

-Tetshu es injushto yo no quere wormir

-Oto-chan ¿para que quiero dormir ya, si ya nos despertamos?, tengo hambre

-Tetshu teno Hambre

-Deja de decirme Tetsu, soy tu Oto-chan, mami como quieras pero no me llames por mi nombre, dejen que duerma un poco mas solo por hoy

-Queyo mi leche

-Tengo hambre

Se resignó, después de todo era su deber como la "madre de la familia "alimentar a sus criaturas, preparó la leche y la puso en la mamadera para Tetsuo y sirvió un plato con cereal y leche para su hijo mayor con eso tendrían hasta el almuerzo estaba tan cansado que no quería preparar el desayuno para Kagami ni para él.

El par de pequeños tomaron su leche, luego se devolvieron a sus camas y se durmieron.

Tetsuya agradeció a todos los cielos y se fue de vuelta a su cama, se acomodo para intentar dormir cuando sintió un brazo enredándose en su cintura.

-Kuroko quiero hacer el amor –dijo su tigre hablándole roncamente en su oído esa mañana nuevamente Tetsuya no pudo descansar ni dormir hasta tarde.

/

**La hermanita Sobreprotectora**

Una revisión de rutina, eso era lo que tenían que hacerle al pequeño Hayato de solo 3 meses de vida, el pequeño serio como su padre Shintaro pero con los ojos y cabello de Takao , ese día lo llevarían a la clínica donde trabajaba su padre Midorima , Takao vistió a su nena mayor de nombre Saki su niña tenía 4 años, de personalidad alegre e hiperactiva como su madre pero físicamente era muy parecida a su padre con su cabello y ojos verdes; le colocó un vestidito de color rojo que hacían juego con sus zapatos.

-Vamos a ir a ver a Papá y a que el pediatra revise a tu hermanito, ¿bueno?

-No me gusta ese lugar, tu lo que quieres es devolver a Hayato al hospital, ¡no lo hagas!

-Ahh, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? claro que no lo voy a devolver yo amo a tu hermanito es mi bebe al igual que tú.

-El bebe no está enfermo, ¿para qué irías al hospital si no es para devolverlo?- Muy inteligente había resultado la niña, pero la lógica que usaba estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-No hija iremos a que el pediatra lo chequee solo a eso- a Takao le causo gracia ver a ese pequeño ser en miniatura cuestionarlo.

Se dispusieron a salir, la nena aun estaba bastante reticente a ir al dichoso centro de salud y es que no aguantaba esos lugares debido al tiempo que pasó Hospitalizada cuando tenía 3 años por una infección.

Al ingresar a la clínica las recibió una de las enfermeras que los hizo esperar a que llegue el médico pediatra que atendería a Hayato, la pequeña Saki se notaba muy nerviosa.

-Quiero irme de acá, prometo portarme bien, Mami, no nos devuelvas al Hospital por favor.

-Amor ya te dije que eso no va a pasar- trató de tranquilizarla, no sabía de dónde sacaba esas ideas, tal vez "Shin-chan" tenía que ver en eso.

-Quiero ver a mi Papi

-Luego de que nos vea el médico pasaremos

-Quiero ir donde mi tío Kuroko

- A la tarde nos pasamos

-Quiero irme de acá- se revolvió inquieta en su asiento.

-Ya tranquila no pasa nada mi reina

Takao Hubiese deseado no exponerla a esto, peo justamente ese día no había encontrado nadie con quien dejarla.

-Midorima Hayato-llamó la enfermera, al oír esto la niña se bajo de los asientos y salió disparada por el pasillo corriendo golpeando a quien se le cruzara.

-¡! SAKI!Ven acá! –Takao comenzó a perseguirla pero que rápido corría su hija, eso sumado a que debía tener extremo cuidado ya que aun tenía al otro bebe en sus brazos- ¡ven acá ¡ no pasa nada-en su camino a atrapar a su hija también empujó a varias personas que se encontraban en los pasillos de espera.

-El Hospital no es para correr-gritó una enfermera

-Perdón - Al final pudo alcanzarla, la sujeto de uno de los brazos -basta amor no pasa nada, además es a tu hermanito a quien verán no a ti, los médicos no son malos, mira tú papi es médico, ¿ves?, Papi es una buena persona.

-No quiero, no me gusta quiero irme- la llevo dentro del consultorio del Doctor.

-Perdón Dr. Tachibana, mi niña le tienen miedo a los doctores y es muy extraño ya que su padre es doctor también.

-Oh linda ¿por qué tienes miedo?, yo no muerdo- le dijo cariñosamente mientras le estiraba un caramelo

-No quiero. ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi hermanito?- se escondió detrás de su madre

-Sólo vamos a hacerle una revisión para verificar su salud, y prevenir que se enfermé, tú no quieres que eso le pase ¿verdad?

-No, yo quiero que este muy bien porque lo adoro es mi hermano y yo soy la mayor y debo protegerlo

-Claro así se habla ven acá, te mostraré lo que le voy a hacer, ¿quieres ayudarme?

-Bueno –respondió aun desconfiada, Takao veía divertido el comportamiento de la niña, entendía que sería una persona muy sobreprotectora con el menor.

Hicieron la revisión al pequeño bebe, estaba en optimas condiciones, en todo momento la niña superviso que nada malo le ocurriese.

-Está en muy buen estado, Psicomotoramente responde a estímulos de acuerdo a su edad y su peso y talla es completamente normal solo falta colocarle a vacuna y estaríamos listos, diríjanse a la sala de vacunatorio para que se la coloquen,

-Muchas gracias Doctor- se despidieron para dirigirse a la sala

-¿Ves que no era nada terrible?

-Si mami, perdón ¿qué es la vacuna?

-Es una medicina que le colocan a los bebes para evitar que se enfermen, ya verás

Al llegar el enfermero le pidió que le descubriera el bracito, preparó la inyección pero de pronto sintió una presión en su pierna la niña lo estaba mordiendo.

-! AUCHH!

-Cariño suelta al señor por favor

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía presionando la pierna del pobre enfermero, Takao comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y esa fue la única forma de que lo soltará, enseguida la alejó y la sujetó.

-¡Déjame no quiero que le ponga esa cosa a mi hermano!, ¡!lo va a matar!-seguía forcejeando, Takao no entendía como siendo tan pequeña tenía esa fuerza tan brutal

-Lo siento mi hija es muy sobreprotectora, piensa que le está haciendo daño al niño perdóneme lo remediaré, ahora póngale la vacuna a mi bebe y terminemos con esto.

-¡SUELTAME KAZUNARI! LO MATARÉ!

-¿Que es este alboroto?, estoy dando consulta este es un hospital, no un mercado.

-¡!Shin-chan!

-¡!Papi!

-Midorima Sensei

-La nena mordió al señor enfermero Shin-chan

-No puedo creer que mi propia familia venga y armé semejante alboroto en donde trabajo-el peliverde estaba alterado

Al final todo se volvió un caos, finalmente le pudieron colocar la vacuna al pequeño Hayato

-No vuelvas a Morder a nadie, ya te explique que es muy peligroso que lo hagas, las mordidas humanas pueden ser peores que la de los animales-Reprendió Midorima su pequeña

-Perdón señor enfermero. Nunca más lo haré, yo solo no quería que lastimaran a mi hermano-se disculpo cabizbaja la pequeña.

-Nuevamente disculpe el comportamiento de mi hija

-No hay problema Midorima sensei , después de todo solo quería proteger al niño, tiene una hija muy valiente cuando quiere defender a quienes ama

Salieron de la consulta después de uno de los Sermones de Midorima ni Takao se había salvado estaba decidido jamás volvería a llevar a su hija de acompañante a uno de los controles de su bebe.

-y por ultimo si lo vuelves a Hacer te devolveré al Hospital-dijo serio el Peliverde mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-! Shin-chan esto es tu culpa! Tú la atemorizas con eso!

Al final el más sermoneado Fue Shintaro por decirle esas cosas a su Hija…

/

**El ex Emperador **

Siete meses y medio de embarazo tenía Seijuro Akashi, siete meses y un par de gemelos de dos años y medio, el mayor por un minuto de nombre Shima de actitud calmada y apetito insaciable , y el más pequeño y vivaz de los dos llamado Aki , físicamente era muy parecidos a Seijuro, las mismas facciones finas, piel blanca y los cabellos rojos, incluso había heredado la heterecromia de su madre , lo único que cambiaba era el color de uno de sus ojos en lugar del bello dorado tenían un lindo color morado.

Eran 18:30 PM excelente hora para ponerse a preparar la cena, Akashi había tenido que aprender a cocinar y como todo lo que hacía le salía genial y perfecto, desde hace dos mese se encontraba en casa descansando de su trabajo y no era algo que le agradará mucho, no se acostumbraba a la vida de casa, lo peor de eso era que uno de su gemelos Aki era completamente dependiente de él y sufría un caso extremo de "mamitis" el pequeño no quería separarse de él ni a solo ni a sombra estaba al extremo celoso del bebe que venía en camino.

-Seyuro Ayiba- le estiraba los brazos, estaba exhausto, todo el día se la había pasado cargando a Aki, eso sumado a la enorme barriga que tenía además de él hecho de no haber detenido en todo el día de hacer los deberes de la casa, ya que su empleada se había enfermado y no pudo conseguir un remplazo. Se lo calzó en la espalda y comenzó a preparar la cena ya era tarde y pronto su Esposo llegaría, cortó y picó las cebollas, zanahorias y salteó el arroz, su espalda lo estaba matando, le dolía demasiado, tenía peso por delante y por detrás, recordó al antiguo Seijuro Akashi , el absoluto, el Emperador sus días de gloria en el basketball su perfección en ejecutar y dominar cualquier cosa que fuese y se miró así mismo en el tiempo actual inmenso como una bola con dos niños y uno más en camino, lo peor de todo es que no estaba en sus planes tener hijos ni nada parecido, pero pasó y ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Continúo condimentando la comida cuando de pronto le pareció muy extraño todo estaba silencioso y no escuchaba a su otro Hijo, si algo había aprendido desde que era "madre" era que cuando los niños están demasiado callados es porque algo andan tramando, dejó lo que estaba haciendo ya que el arroz se estaba cociendo lo mismo los vegetales y se fue a ver qué estaba haciendo su otro niño.

Entró a la habitación de los gemelos y no estaba, al baño y nada, sólo le quedaba el cuarto de él.

Al asomarse lo vio, se horrorizo al mirar el tremendo desastre que tenía su retoño, sus finas sabanas, su cubrecama, la alfombra de su habitación, incluso las paredes, todo estaba cubierto de salsa de chocolate y Crema de pastel, su hijo estaba igual de sucio y pegajoso.

-¡Shima! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Toy hachendo pastel, ¿Queres?- Dijo estirándole un calcetín lleno de crema.

-¡HACIENDOPASTEL! ¡MIRA COMO TIENES TODO LEVANTATE DEL SUELO ¡ - al levantarlo del piso vio que tenía uno de los cojines de la cama cubierto de crema, al parecer al pequeño le gustaba mucho la pastelería, bajó a Aki de su espalda para limpiar el desastre pero a este pareció no gustarle.

-¡!NOO Shubeme Maaaami!

-Espérate, no ves como esta tu hermano, Shima ven acá vamos a limpiarte- arrastró al sucio pequeño al Baño, de paso se manchó las manos y parte de la ropa-mira ensuciaste a mami, estarás castigado no te daré dulces en lo que reste de semana, ¿cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?

-Musarakibara hache pastel, Shima tamien hache pastel

-Dejó que la tina se llenará mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a su hijo, cuando recordó que su otro niño se había quedado en la habitación, presurosamente fue a buscarlo, demasiado tarde estaba en el suelo todo sucio igual que su hermano, Ya nada podía Salir más mal o eso pensaba el ex emperador de Rakuzan, de pronto un olor a quemado lo hizo recordar que había olvidado apagar la cocina, Genial se le había quemado la cena, como pudo corrió a apagarlo pero ya todo estaba inservible hasta humo negro salía de la olla mucho tanto que tuvo que abrir todas las ventanas, su mala suerte seguía empeorando.

-!Mamii she ta shalendo el agua ¡!

¿El agua? ¡La Tina! prácticamente voló al baño que a estas alturas estaba inundado. Un desastre su vida era un caos, esa tarde no habría cena para nadie. Tomó a ambos niños y los dejó en la sala sucios y Shima mojado.

Fue a secar el baño, luego ordenaría la habitación y la cocina, no era tan grave aunque pensándolo bien después debería bañar a los niños, tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse, podría pedir comida china a domicilio, todo estaba bien, nada era tan terrible que no pudiese manejar el Gran Akashi, después de todo él era Absoluto todo lo hacía bien, esto eran solo unos errores de cálculo.

-Sheltame! Shima

-cállate Aki

El bebe en su vientre le pateo fuerte como reclamándole algo, mientras escuchaba como sus gemelos habían comenzado a pelear

Nuevamente salió corriendo a la sala solo para encontrarlos tomados de los cabellos, los separó se habían golpeado y rasguñado y ambos lloraban.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shima me pegó en la caya-más que llorar gritaban histéricamente, ya no podía con esto era demasiado, encima la bebe que estaba dentro lo golpeaba salvajemente, perdió el completo control se arrojo al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el vientre y comenzó a llorar junto con los dos pequeños, eso jamás le había ocurrido él era Absoluto, el emperador, nadie se le oponía.

Murasakibara Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró, tenía mucha hambre y estaba exhausto, estuvo todo el día trabajando duramente, miles de pedidos de pasteles, sólo quería relajarse estar con su familia jugar con sus gemelitos y abrazar a su hermoso pelirrojo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a mitad de la sala a sus dos pequeños llorando todos sucios y a su Aka-chin de la misma forma como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-No hay comida Atsushi no hay nada-dijo Akashi sollozando

Miró el baño abierto al fondo del pasillo, el agua por todo el piso, la cocina hecha un desastre y eso que aun no había entrado a la habitación matrimonial

-Aka-chin ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó comprensivo levantando al heterocromo con cuidado

-Shima trato de hacer un pastel y… Aki no me dejaba en paz y… el arroz–continuaba llorando e intentando explicar.

Esa tarde Murasakibara terminó cocinando y limpiando el tremendo desastre de su casa, en fin era su culpa por que querer una familia numerosa.

/

**Dibujos y el corte de cabello**

Aomine Daiki por fin tenía un día libre, desde hace dos semanas llevaba haciendo turnos extras en la estación de policías, por eso pasaría toda jornada haciendo nada, veria partidos de basketball por la TV satelital acostado en el sofá, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía.

Kise había sido llamado para realizar un vuelo de emergencia algo corto, a la noche estaría de vuelta, lo que significaba cuidar a ese par de maravillas de hijos que tenían, el pequeño Daisuke de 5 años un niño vigoroso e inquieto de una personalidad parecida a Ryouta, Físicamente era de piel morena y ojos color ámbar que había heredado de su madre, mientras que su cabello era del mismo color de su padre y la pequeña Tsubaki de 3 años una chiquita bastante despreocupada y perezosa de cabello rubio y bellos ojos azules, ¿qué tan difícil sería cuidar a ese un par de criaturas de menos de un metro de altura? Ryouta se la pasaba diciendo lo "complicado" que era encargarse de los niños, siempre había pensado que Kise exageraba.

Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se instaló en uno de los sofás de la sala prendiendo el televisor.

Se mantuvo al menos una hora en esa posición hasta que decidido ir a ver a los niños, hasta el momento no los había escuchado, no era nada difícil cuidarlos, eran unos ángeles no metían ruido ni molestaban.

Entró a la habitación de sus hijos y lo que vio casi hizo que le diera ataque. Daisuke estaba sentado en el suelo con una revista, nooo, pero esta no era una revista cualquiera, era una de su querida "MAI" a su parecer lo peor de todo no era el hecho de que un pequeño de 5 años este viendo ese tipo de material, lo peor era que estaba pintándola con un marcador de color negro.

-¿DAISUKE QUE HACES?- gritó desesperado asustando al pequeño

-Ah papi le estaba dibujando ropa a la pobre señora

Estaba horrorizado, todo el bello cuerpo de Mai , todos sus atributos estaban tapados con el marcador de color negro de su Hijo

-Sabes que no debes tocar las cosas de papi, Daisuke mira lo que hiciste, te gustaría que yo rayará tus libros de cuento, porque sabes que lo haré, esto no se quedara así- estaba al borde de las lagrimas, tomó con delicadeza su amado tesoro con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Papi estas enojado? Cuando llegue mami Ryouta le diré que te compre otra de esas revistas para que seas tú quien le dibuje la ropa a la señora, perdón

INOCENCIA PURA, Daiki se enterneció y perdono a su pequeño palmeándole suavemente la cabeza.

-Espera, ni una sola palabra a Ryouta de esto

-Bueno papi lo prometo

Luego de esto buscó a su nena, estaba con sus Juguetes, nada de qué preocuparse o eso pensaba hasta que se fijo bien las muñecas, estaban todas con el cabellos cortado, se acerco aun mas a la niña y lo que vio casi lo mata de un infarto por segunda vez en el día., su pequeña se había cortado gran parte de su rubio cabello, ahora si había cavado su tumba Kise lo iba a asesinar de la peor forma.

-Nena ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

-Me mollestaba y yo codte

-De donde sacaste las tijeras

-estaban en ya mesa – tremendo descuidado que era Kise al dejar algo tan peligroso al alcance de los niños, ya hablaría con el si este lo dejaba con vida.

La levantó rápidamente intentando ver si se podía hacer algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no, ya que la pequeña había cortado muy arriba casi como del tamaño del cabello de su hermano, prácticamente estaba pelona de una parte.

Limpio el desorden y comenzó a pensar en cómo encubrir la verdad sobre su hija, trató de peinarlo con una coleta alta para disimular el pelón de la cabeza, pero aun así se notaba demasiado,

Pasó el resto del día intentando disimular el cabello cortado hasta que Kise llegó.

Él rubio entró a la casa usualmente cuando eso pasaba sus dos hijos corrían a saludarlo, esta vez solo Daisuke lo abrazo efusivamente, le pareció extraño, Cargo al pequeño entre sus brazos y fue a Buscar a su esposo.

-Aominechi ya llegue, ¿Dónde está Tsubaki? Mami quiere ver a su princesa- A Daiki casi le da su tercer infarto del día

-Kise estamos en la Habitación ella está dormida- respondió nerviosamente

-Iré a darle su beso de buenas noches

-No es necesario –escuchó a Daiki decir desde la habitación de la nena, eso ya estaba raro, pensó así que deicidio ir igual pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que efectivamente la pequeña estaba dormidita en su cama, el pequeño bulto estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza, trato de destaparla para darle su beso de buenas noches pero se encontró con Aomine forcejeando para que no la desarropará.

-Déjala la despertará, no ves que me costó mucho hacerla dormir

-Aominechi sólo quiero verla y darle su beso de buenas noches, además la dormiste demasiado temprano

-Que pesado eres Rubio-continuaba tirando de la cobija

-Aominechi déjala la despertarás tú, ¡DAIKI que es lo que estas escondiendo!-alzó la voz

Rápidamente y con toda su fuerza destapó a la niña, al parecer no tenía nada de raro, excepto que se había dormido con un gorro de lana en su cabecita.

-Tenia frío y se lo puse-Se excusó Aomine

-muy bien al parecer los cuidaste de buena forma- dijo conforme y se fueron a dormir, Daiki se había salvado esa noche.

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por un fuerte grito

-¡! Aominechi ¿por qué mi niña esta pelona?, ¡Daiki ven acá y explícame Ahora!

Suspiro y se levantó de la cama, solo le quedaba aceptar su cruel destino.

/

**Almendras y Chocolate**

Shun Izuki tenía 8 meses de embarazo, era su primer bebe, si bien no estaba planificado no se quejaba de la vida que llevaba. Se revolvió en la cama algo incomodo su hijo no paraba de moverse, le pesaba el cuerpo, sintió infinitas ganas de comer helado de chocolate con galleta, pero se dio cuenta de lo que más deseaba en ese momento era degustar almendras, casi sentía su textura en la lengua el delicioso sabor, se le hizo agua la boca el solo pensar en comer ese deliciosos fruto seco.

A su lado dormía el padre de su hijo, se fijó en el reloj eran las 4:26 am, ¿sería correcto despertarlo solo por un capricho idiota? jamás le pedía nada, nunca había tenido antojos en todo ese tiempo, que mas daba, ya era hora de que Himuro hiciera algo por ellos ya que usualmente no era muy atentó ni consentidor.

-Himuro, despierta, ¡Himuro!-lo zarandeo suavemente

Se quejó mientras se tapaba la cara con las frazadas emitiendo frases inentendibles

-Himuro por favor, ¿así te vas a comportar cuando nazca el bebe? Despierta ¿si esta fuese una emergencia, que haría yo sin tu ayuda?-lo reprendió mientras seguía moviéndolo, el chico del lunar tenía el sueño bastante pesado y ni hablar de lo irritable que se ponía cuando interrumpían su dormir-

-Ya,¿ qué rayos quieres? - se destapó la cara abriendo un solo ojo

-Quiero helado de chocolate con galletas y un paquete de almendras

-¿Qué hora crees que son?, olvídalo, ve a comprar tu si quieres

-Pero tu hijo quiere comer, nunca haces nada por nosotros, jamás te pido algo, esta vez por favor, no te vas a morir porque me consientes un poco ¿o sí?, eres tan egoísta tu hijo y yo no te interesamos nada, solo eres tú y tú.

-Ya, está bien, iré por tu maldito capricho, pero luego quiero que me dejes dormir un poco, recuerda que el que trabaja aquí soy yo.

-Gracias Tatsu-chan- dijo emocionado mientras se acomodaba en la cama

Himuro se levantó y se vistió maldiciendo entre dientes, jamás hubiese pensado que tener un hijo fuese tan complicado y eso que le faltaba un mes para nacer, simplemente no entendía como lo hacia su hermano Taiga y su amigo Atsushi con dos niños cada uno, a diferencia de ellos él no había buscado ser padre, un descuido lo llevó a esta situación, Izuki era un buen chico y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho, pero a veces le parecía insoportable la forma de actuar seguramente era porque él estaba acostumbrado a ser "solo" y no depender ni estar con nadie.

Salió de su casa, la calle estaba vacía, obviamente poca gente se paseaba a estas horas fuera, por suerte en el barrio donde vivía habían dos tiendas de "convini"

Caminó de mala gana recordando lo que debía comprar, era una estupidez, ¿Cómo no se podía aguantar las ganas de comer?

Llegó a la primera tienda y estaba cerrada, esa noche no tenía suerte, usualmente jamás cerraban pero justo hoy el destino quería hacerlo caminar un poco más.

Pateo una piedra con rabia, quería estar en su cama tibia durmiendo, en dos horas más debía ir a trabajar, entre reclamo y reclamo llegó a la segunda tiendita, el bello letrero de "abierto" estaba puesto, entró y se sorprendió de ver más gente aparte de él, seguramente otros pobres hombres manejados por sus parejas manipuladoras.

Buscó el helado de chocolate, las galletas y un paquete de cigarrillos para bajar su ansiedad, faltaba algo, intentó memorizar, pero no podía recordar, ¿Maní? ¿Nueces? ¡No!, eran Almendras.

Buscó entre los estantes y encontró un solo paquete el último al parecer, ¡qué suerte! lo tomó para echarlo a su canasto de compras cuando se dio cuenta que alguien más también había cogido el paquetito.

-Hey suéltalo, yo lo vi primero

-Tsk estás loco, ya casi lo tenía dentro de la bolsa

-Vamos déjalo es de vida o muerte, tu no entiendes, me matará si no lo llevo

-¡Ja! Pues a mí también, ¿sabes? me sacaron a patadas de la cama para venir por esto, si llego sin las dichosas porquerías Izuki no me dejara dormir con sus reclamos.

La gente queque estaba alrededor s sorprendió y comenzó a mirar incluso el solitario vendedor no dudo en acercarse a mirar la disputa, es que ver a dos hombres pelearse por un paquete de almendras no era cosa de todos los días.

-Por favor mi novio está en estado tiene 6 meses y jodé mucho, estará todo lo que resta de noche molestando, tú no sabes cómo es, nunca se queda tranquilo, compadécete de mí, ¡Por Dios es Hiperactivo!

-Oye, estoy en una situación parecida, el mío tiene 8 meses nunca me pide nada porque soy algo bastardo y despreocupado, va a llorar y a sentirse muy mal si no soy capaz de hacer algo por él.-Ninguno parecía ceder y seguían forcejeando.

-Vale, vale Lleguemos a un acuerdo

-No intentes embaucarme porque te parto la cara- Tatsuya estaba cabreado tenia sueño y no estaba para soportar a un desconocido con problemas aunque fuesen similares a los de él

-Tranquilo yo pago por las almendras y nos dividimos mitad y mitad el contenido ¿Qué te parece? Así los dos quedamos contentos

- ¿No hay truco?- preguntó desconfiado

-No, palabra de hombre

Y así resolvieron el problema para desdicha de los que quería ver sangre, contaron las unidades y las dividieron en igual número.

-¿Ves? así todos ganamos, un placer hacer negocios contigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Himuro Tatsuya ¿y el tuyo?

-Miyaji Kiyoshi, oiii ya me he tardado bastante Kotaro debe estar impaciente, mucha suerte amigo.

-Hasta luego, un gusto

Caminó de vuelta a su casa, el ánimo le había mejorado, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a pensar, Tal vez debería empezar a consentir algo mas a Izuki, muy pronto nacería su hijo y quería que estuviesen más unidos que nunca, caminó lentamente hasta acabárselo.

Al llegar Shun le esperaba en la sala impaciente, su cara de ansiedad notable, prácticamente se le abalanzó al verlo entrar.

-Toma aquí están tus cosas, disfrútalas me costó mucho conseguir todo, espero me dejes dormir porque estoy que me muero -dijo entregándole la bolsa y palmeándole la cabeza en una caricia como las que acostumbraba darle al otro.

Izuki abrió la bolsita sacando las cosas pero…

-Moo Tatsuya eres tan egoísta, te comiste la mitad de mis almendras- lloriqueo


End file.
